Vindicated
by January Lily
Summary: Banished from Wakanda by T'Chaka, Kala is finally welcomed back when her half-brother T'Challa ascends the throne. But finding her place in the life she once knew and the life she currently leads is difficult. Kala must find out where she belongs in this world and learn to leave the past in the past.
1. The Story Begins

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

* * *

Night had fallen over the busy city. Cars sped down the street and lights seemed to bring the city to life. Gaggles of girls walked together down the sidewalk and men catcalled. The scene was a typical Friday night outside Kala's apartment. Not that she ever paid much attention to the bustling city below. She was far too busy for that.

Kala, a twenty-something woman, paced her apartment anxiously as she checked her phone nearly every minute for a notification. He was late. Her brother was late. T'Challa had contacted her and told her that he would be at her place by eight o'clock. It was currently going on 8:07. Even though it was only a few minutes, he was still late.

She checked her phone once again. Nothing. Nadda. Sometimes brothers could be quite frustrating. Although to be honest, she was worried that T'Challa was going to go back on his word. While she hadn't known him to do that, it was always something that plagued her mind. Especially given their situation.

With a sigh, she glanced near the door toward her floral-print luggage. This was the first opportunity she had to use it since she purchased it. Kala was finally cashing in on all the paid time-off she had accrued over the years at work and she was going home. She was going home for the first time in nearly a decade. She was now finally _allowed_ home for the first time in nearly a decade. Home. Wakanda. The most beautiful place on Earth. God, she missed the place. She missed the serenity...the beauty...but most of all, she missed the people and the relationships she had formed. While she had figured out how to maneuver her life outside of Wakanda, it always felt like a piece of her was left behind...that a piece of her was missing and always would be until she could one day return.

She was nervous that she wouldn't even recognize T'Challa. It had been quite some time, years since she had seen him. He hadn't been allowed to see her. Although, he had been forbidden to keep contact with her, he had broken that on multiple occasions. As did Shuri, her sister. But their father was quite strict when it came to them having contact with her.

 _Their_ father. Those words stung at her heart. After all these years, they still hurt, they still stung her heart. King T'Chaka had once been her father and she loved him as such, completely unaware and oblivious of the truth. Then again, until a decade ago, the only one who knew the truth of her true lineage had been her mother. The mother she shared with T'Challa and Shuri. The mother whose infidelity had caused their family so much grief and pain. The mother she had also been forbidden to see inside the confines of Wakanda.

In order to save face and to protect his family and its image, King T'Chaka had banished Kala from Wakanda one he learned that he was not her father. She had only been a teenager and at the time, she didn't understand why the only father she had ever known would do such a thing. But T'Chaka couldn't bear to look at Kala and be constantly reminded of his wife's infidelity. So, he had strategically sent her away and chalked it up to the fact that she was helping to improve Wakanda's ties with the outside world. That was a load of crap and those closest to her knew it.

While the people of Wakanda were never made aware of the truth. Kala, T'Challa, T'Chaka, and Ramonda, were the only ones to harbor that secret. Even Shuri hadn't been made aware, although Kala had a feeling that by now she had figured it out. Shuri was a gifted girl and she wouldn't put it past her.

But the last few weeks had been a whirlwind. T'Chaka had been killed and T'Challa would now ascend to the throne. Her brother had asked that she be there for that. He had also promised that the banishment imposed by his father was now null and no longer in effect. So, now she had a choice to make She could return back to Wakanda for good or remain in the outside world continuing her work. But Kala had a feeling she was going to be a stranger in either world. She just needed to figure out where she would feel like less of one.

Kala plopped onto her sectional sofa and scrolled through her phone messages. She wanted to make sure that she had read the message correctly. Had she misread something and gotten the date wrong? The time wrong? Or perhaps he hadn't actually said he was coming for her. Although she had read the message at least a dozen times before, she checked once more for good measure.

Just then the doorbell chimed. Without missing a beat, Kala jumped up and practically ran to the door. When she was only a few feet away, she slowed herself down and attempted to calm herself. She glanced in the mirror on the wall and made sure her appearance was acceptable. She just didn't want to look like the dorky teenager who had left Wakanda and yet at the same time, she hoped he recognized her.

She exhaled a nervous breath before she opened the door. T'Challa stood there smiling. "You wouldn't happen to know my sister, Kala, would you? She's about this high," he said motioning with his hand before continuing. "Wild hair with a smile that lasts for miles."

"T'Challa," Kala chuckled.

"Do I have the wrong place?" he teased.

"Get over here." Kala enveloped her big brother in a hug. He laughed as he hugged her back tightly. She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes as he held onto her and told her that he missed her. It had been so long since she had been able to hug her brother. She had always been closer to T'Challa than Shuri. Shuri was very young when she left. Kala had known T'Challa her entire life.

Kala pulled away and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She laughed at herself. "Don't worry, they're happy tears."

"It is good to see you, sister."

"You too."

T'Challa glanced behind her into her apartment and softly smiled. "Are you not going to invite me in?" He gestured inside.

"Right. Oh my god. Totally forgot about that. Uh, yeah. Come in." Kala put her back against the door and motioned for him to step inside. T'Challa nodded his head and smiled before he crossed the threshold.

He walked to the middle of the room and said nothing. He took in everything he could. He noticed the lack of personal effects in the home. There was only one picture on a table in the corner of T'Challa, Kala, and Shuri. He thought there would have been more. The rest of the apartment was decorated with paintings and cheesy signs. One of them read _girls just wanna have fun_. It wasn't a terrible place to live, but it wasn't quite what he had expected from the sister he remembered.

Kala stood there nervously biting her fingernails. T'Challa knew his sister was looking for his approval. She always was.

"You've done well for yourself, sister. I mean, considering the circumstances," T'Challa commented as he glanced around the apartment.

"It isn't Wakanda," Kala offered.

"There is only one Wakanda."

Kala nodded her head. She then shook her head at her lack of manners once again. She rarely got visitors and it seemed like she had forgotten how to treat them. "Please have a seat," she offered as she gestured toward the sectional. T'Challa sat down. "Can I get you anything? I have water and….water."

"Water is fine," T'Challa chuckled. "We don't have long, sister. I would like for us to be headed back toward Wakanda within the hour."

She chuckled nervously. "I almost thought you were going to tell me that you had changed your mind about me coming back."

T'Challa frowned. "I would never do that. Not to you."

Kala said nothing. She just nodded her head and walked to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Once she had the water in hand, she walked back toward T'Challa and handed it to him. He thanked her and took a drink before he said. "I never agreed with his decision to banish you."

"I know," Kala said quietly.

"It was out of my hands."

"I know."

"I wish to make things right, Kala. I can't make you forget, but I hope one day I can lead you to forgive."

"Forgive?" Kala scoffed.

"It is a lesson I just learned for myself. You can't let hate or resentment rule your life. Revenge is a dangerous motivation. You must learn to forgive, otherwise, that hatred and revenge will consume you and you won't recognize the person looking back at you in the mirror." T'Challa looked at his sister, hopeful yet with great concern. But even after all the years that had passed, she wasn't ready for his words.

She folded her arms defensively across her chest. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I don't need a fortune cookie right now."

Wisely, T'Challa said nothing more on the subject. She wasn't ready. But he would be there for her when she was. He just hoped that day was sooner, rather than later.

"I suppose we should go," T'Challa said, standing up. "We still have another stop to make and Okoye is probably growing restless waiting."

"Some things never change, I guess," Kala chuckled, remembering Okoye's impatience from nearly a decade ago. Kala was glad to be seeing her again though. She and Okoye had always seemed to get along. Although, she had a seed of nervousness that Okoye had forgotten about her over the years.

But T'Challa seemed to sense her worry. "Growing restless waiting to see you again. So, we shouldn't keep her waiting."

Kala nodded her head and moved to grab her luggage. T'Challa stopped her as Kala reached for her suitcase. "Allow me, sister," he said.

"What will the people of Wakanda think, seeing their king carrying luggage?" Kala questioned, teasingly.

But T'Challa's answer was of a more serious nature. "First of all, the people of Wakanda won't be seeing this. Second, they'd see a brother trying to do right by his sister." T'Challa rested his hand on his sister's shoulder. He looked her right in the eye. It seemed like his gaze could bore a hole into her very soul. He understood.

Kala sighed and nodded her head. "I've missed you," she barely squeaked out.

"And I you," T'Challa said. "We'd best hurry or Mother and Shuri will also likely have my hide for keeping you for so long." He smiled at her and she smiled back, wondering if his words didn't have a sense of truth to them.

With the luggage in tow, the pair headed up to the roof of the apartment building where an invisible aircraft was waiting for them. T'Challa seemed to know where he was headed and Kala followed as a set of stairs suddenly appeared. They boarded the aircraft and Okoye greeted Kala with a quick hug before she returned to the pilot's seat. It had been quite unexpected and while now wasn't the time, Kala looked forward to resuming her friendship with Okoye.

Kala sat down beside her brother. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as the aircraft took flight. It felt like her heart might beat out of her chest. She was nervous and excited at the same time and the feeling was overwhelming. But when she opened her eyes and found T'Challa watching her and she felt an odd sense of calm. A calm that it had been years since she had experienced. Kala smiled at her brother.

T'Challa smiled back and said, "Welcome back, sister."

And Kala knew he meant it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Oops. This wasn't supposed to exist. Now it does. Sorry, not sorry. Thanks to everyone who supported this plot bunny on Tumblr. :) You now have Kala. haha.**


	2. You Can Always Come Home

**Chapter 2: You Can Always Come Home**

* * *

Kala moved about the aircraft in awe. Her time outside of Wakanda made her memories of the technological advances almost seem like a fairytale. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Nothing in the outside world, her world, was this sophisticated. It wasn't even close. And this aircraft was just one of many things made much better in Wakanda. God, she had missed the place. As odd as it sounded, the aircraft seemed like a small piece of home, preparing her for her actual arrival.

"Have a seat, sister," T'Challa said offering her a seat. He had been watching his sister maneuver about the aircraft and it brought a smile to his face to see such joy and amazement on her face again. The years had not been easy on her, but he was going to actively seek to change that. His father's punishment had been harsh on Kala. T'Challa was not a firm believer in the sins of the father being passed down to his children.

"You do not have to stand the entire trip," T'Challa chuckled.

Kala smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to break anything," she confessed.

T'Challa smiled. "You could break anything you want, sister, as long as we get you back." He ruffled her hair like he had done numerous times when they were younger.

Kala groaned and put her hair back into place before she sat down gingerly. T'Challa looked at her quizzically. She sighed. "What would people think? The King of Wakanda offering a nobody a chair?"

"You're not a nobody, Kala. You are my sister and you will be treated as such, I will make sure of it."

"Sorry, this whole thing is still new to me. I mean, talk about your entire life changing in the matter of a week." T'Challa's expression sombered. He sighed. Kala reached her hand out and took hold of his. "You don't have to hide your grief in front of me, brother." Kala paused for a moment and made eye contact with her brother. "He was your father and you loved him, I don't fault you for that."

One week. It had been one week since T'Chaka was murdered when the United Nations was meeting to sign the Sokovia Accords. The last week had been a wild goose chase to apprehend those responsible. The last week had changed both of their lives permanently.

T'Challa squeezed his sister's hand. "While he never explicitly said so, I think he regretted what he did to you."

Kala shook her head. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Not now. If he had regretted his decision, he had plenty of opportunities to change his decree-to make it up to her. T'Chaka never had. If there was any regret there, he went to his grave with it. While for years Kala had wished that he would seek forgiveness or wish to make amends with her, she lost that hope a few years ago. Now, she just wanted to continue to move on with her life-without him. But she didn't have the heart nor the words to tell her brother that now. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"My King, we're here," Okoye said, interrupting the moment between the siblings.

Kala's brow furrowed. While she was glad about the reprieve of the conversation, she was quite confused. "We can't possibly be to Wakanda already," she said.

T'Challa grinned. "I must confess, sister, we have a bit of a detour to make." He looked at her like a kid who had been caught in the act.

She gave her brother a pointed look. "Detour? What could possibly…"

"Nakia."

Oh. Nakia. While Kala had known Nakia growing up, not very well though. The two had never exactly seen eye to eye. That was the only Nakia she knew. Kala had never known her as _T'Challa's_ Nakia. The Nakia who stole T'Challa's heart. Although the pair was no longer together, Kala knew that her brother still harbored feelings for Nakia. The way he would talk of Nakia to her told her as much. Kala assumed that Nakia had changed since she had last seen her.

"I want her there when I ascend the throne," T'Challa offered. "Just as I want you there too. You both were...and are still...very important to me."

Kala held her hands up in defense, "Hey, I never questioned you. But if you feel the need to keep clarifying, go for it."

T'Challa chuckled and shook his head. "You always were able to get more out of me than necessary." He then clasped his hands behind his back and walked toward a station with black sand. T'Challa motioned for Kala to follow him with his head.

She stood up and followed her brother to the station. The black sand was shaped like the ground below. It was kinda like Google Maps, only like a billion times better. T'Challa picked up one of the moving trucks. The people in the truck appeared as sand and one of them glowed. "Nakia," he offered his sister.

"What's she doing there?" Kala asked.

"She is on a mission, but I'm certain she'll have a few choice words to share about the matter." T'Challa grinned at his sister. Kala knew that Nakia was just as bull-headed and headstrong as T'Challa, which was both a blessing and a curse. But T'Challa loved Nakia anyway. It was cute. Kala could only hope that someday she would have someone think of her the way T'Challa thought of Nakia.

Okoye stood up from her seat and moved to grab her spear. Kala knew that Okoye was one of Wakanda's warriors and from the way T'Challa spoke of her, she was damn good. But T'Challa shook his head, "No need, Okoye, I can handle this alone."

Okoye's expression said it all. Kala held back a snicker. Clearly, the woman wasn't quite as sure at T'Challa on the matter. Nonetheless, she obeyed her soon-to-be king. Okoye nodded her head walked closer to T'Challa, dropping some circular objects into his hand. Kala wasn't sure what those objects were, but she assumed Okoye thought T'Challa would find them useful. She then gave her soon-to-be king some words of advice, "Just don't freeze when you see her."

"What are you talking about?" T'Challa scoffed. "I never freeze."

With that, T'Challa dropped through the opening in the floor and fell to the ground below. After a few seconds, the opening closed. Okoye glanced at Kala and shook her head. "He's going to freeze," Okoye said with a grin on her face.

Kala chuckled, "Good thing you'll be there to save his ass."

Okoye just smirked as she raised the hand above the station with the black sand so that she could watch what was happening on the ground below. T'Challa was still falling at a controlled rate when Okoye glanced up at Kala and took note of what she was wearing. Kala noticed. "What?" she asked.

"We'll have to find you something to wear when we get back," Okoye said.

Kala glanced down at her ensemble. She was dressed in jeans, a nice blouse, and flats. Her brow furrowed. "What's wrong with it?"

"You look like an outsider."

"I _am_ an outsider," Kala said rather pointedly. "I have been for years."

"In Wakanda, you should dress like the sister of the future king not...like that."

Kala huffed. "It's not like there's a Wakandan Emporium where I lived to stock up for my trip."

"I did not meant the topic as an insult," Okoye said, now watching the sand closely for T'Challa's movements.

"Then what did you mean?" Kala arched an eyebrow at Okoye.

"I am simply addressing the situation for T'Challa's sake, the sake of my king. Let's not make things harder on him than necessary." The two women made eye contact. Kala could see that there was no malice behind Okoye's words. They were said to help, not to harm. Kala nodded her head. Then, Okoye smiled. "Besides, your mother eagerly awaits your arrival and has been preparing since T'Challa told her the news. I'm sure she'll have _something_ for you." Okoye then gave her a sly grin. "You might want to fix that hair before you see your mother though."

Kala rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to argue, but Okoye held her hand up. "I should go. He's about to freeze," Okoye stated. She then glanced at Kala. "You stay here. I'll be right back with your brother."

"Have fun!" Kala called as Okoye suddenly disappeared in a similar fashion to T'Challa. Her words were met with no response. They probably were not the most appropriate words to say to someone on the brink of a mission. But then again, she wasn't quite sure what to say. She had been a paper pusher in Berlin. The most action she ever saw had been last week with the whole Barnes' false imprisonment and captivity thing. Although, she had only been in Berlin about a year, transferring there after years in America. This all was going to take some getting used to.

Pushing her hair out of her face once more, Kala kept an eye on the sand. She watched as someone, whom she assumed was Okoye, take someone out. Two people stood close to each other-T'Challa and Nakia, she assumed. Part of her wished to be on the ground like the others, but she had no experience in that realm. That wasn't something the outside world had prepared her for. Sure, she could negotiate, using words, like the best of them. But her intimidation game was sorely lacking.

Seeing that the fighting was over and knowing that Okoye, T'Challa, and Nakia would soon return to the aircraft, Kala sat down in front of the screen that played a continuous newsreel of the last week's news. King T'Chaka's picture spread across the screen. Kala quickly turned it off. There was bitterness in her heart toward that man. A bitterness that she was never sure would leave.

A few minutes later, she was no longer alone on the aircraft. Okoye took one look at Kala and winked. "He froze," she said in a teasing tone.

"I did not freeze," T'Challa said with an eye roll.

"No? Then what would you call it?" Okoye questioned.

"I was getting there."

Okoye smiled and shook her head before she walked to the controls for the aircraft to begin their final stretch of the journey. T'Challa walked Nakia over to greet her. Nakia bowed her head slightly, which confused Kala. "You look...well," Nakia offered.

"Thanks….you too," Kala returned.

It was clear that situation between the two women was awkward. While they had never outright hated each other, they had just seen things differently. But that was a lifetime ago. Kala had been thrown from grace, so to speak, and Nakia had seen many things that most people wish they would never see. Both women had been forged by defining moments in their lives and yet being in front of each other once more, they felt no more than children.

"Why don't we have a seat?" T'Challa suggested.

Both women nodded their heads and followed T'Challa to a bench along one of the walls. Each woman took a seat on either side of T'Challa. It was then, Kala realized how emotionally and mentally exhausted she was. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she did. T'Challa chuckled at his sister, but he didn't wake her. She was going to need some rest before they embarked on her next adventure: reuniting with Shuri and Mother.

Kala wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she awoke, she found that the sun was beginning to rise and that T'Challa and Nakia were holding hands. She tried to stretch as to not draw any attention, but her brother noticed.

"Look who finally decided to join us," T'Challa teased.

Kala just shook her head. T'Challa patted his sister's shoulder. Kala looked past her brother to see Nakia smiling at her. For a moment, Kala wondered if it was all a dream. She pinched herself. It wasn't a dream.

Okoye called from her station, "Sister Nakia, my prince...my princess, we are home."

Kala looked at her brother. "Princess?" she questioned.

T'Challa smiled at her. "Your title will be restored, sister," T'Challa told her and she looked at him incredulously.

"I-I never asked…"

"I know. It is what I want to do for you-my sister. You will be a princess of Wakanda the rest of your days-welcome home."

Kala wasn't sure what to do as tears stung at her eyes. Yesterday she was a nobody in a government office building and now she was Wakandan royalty...at least in name. She flung her arms around her brother. "Thank you, brother," she whispered.

"You are welcome," T'Challa whispered back. He then released his sister from his embrace. "Go on," he smirked. "You know you want to."

Kala laughed and ran like a little child until she stood behind Okoye to get her first glimpse of Wakanda in over ten years. She was exhilarated to once again see the place she had once called home. They hurtled toward the treeline. For a moment, Kala thought they might crash, but she remembered Wakanda's defenses to keep the unwanted out.

They easily crossed the barrier and upon her first glance of Wakanda, Kala gasped. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her life. Her heart swelled and tears continued to prick at her eyes.

Finally.

She was home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the positive response to my story. I truly appreciate it! I really hope you continue to enjoy it! I've had some questions about pairing: at this point, I don't have a pairing planned. But people have been floating ideas my way. I don't mind that, just keep in mind that at the end of the day, it is my story and a pairing might not please everyone. :)**

 **Thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Winchestergirl123, The Wise Queen, Slow Dancing In the Snow, Saige Marie, CarlyLynn, AZW330, GreenLilly, Mirabelle Aurea, 1seddiefan, Hoqwaarts, LovelyFandomLover, Maddie Rose, lizlil, Guest, ZabusasGirl, siriussblackx, I.C. 2014, Wayward Jules, fantasty.92, and Vandal. Your reviews were greatly appreciated. I will try to to better about sending messages in response to them. Those ones got away from me until I just saw them! haha. Oops!**

 **Much love,**

 **January Lily**


	3. Mama, I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 3: Mama, I'm Coming Home**

* * *

Kala's stomach felt like it was twisted in many knots as the aircraft touched down. T'Challa rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her like he had many times when they were children. She reached up and patted his hand to let him know she would be okay. T'Challa had always been the one she could go to about things. He had always been the one she could pour her heart to. Why should now be any different? "Do they know I'm coming?" Kala asked. "Mother? Shuri?"

T'Challa smiled and ruffled his sister's hair. "I thought it best to surprise them."

After she had brushed her hair back in place, Kala asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She was nervous to see them. Beyond nervous. What if after all these years, they didn't actually want to see her? Worse yet, what if they didn't like the person who she had become. Thankfully, T'Challa seemed to be able to read her fears. He had always been able to do that. Even as children. He had been such a good brother to her.

"Kala," T'Challa chuckled. "In private, both Mother and Shuri spoke of you often. They will be happy to see you. I promise." He gave his sister's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I hope so." Kala wrung her hands nervously. It had been so long since she had been home. She just hoped that she wasn't romanticizing Wakanda. That perhaps her childish perspective had skewed her memory of it. She wasn't prepared to be let down in such a way. There was just so much that could possibly go wrong and Kala didn't want her heart broken again.

T'Challa chuckled. "For once in your life, will you trust me."

Kala arched an eyebrow. "I do trust you. I've always trusted you."

He smirked at her. "Really? What about the time when we were children and I told you…"

Kala shook her head and rolled her eyes. T'Challa was teasing her, to make her feel better, and she knew it. But she still took the bait. "Hey! You had just gotten me in trouble for something you did! Mother and Father were furious. I wasn't about to let you get me in trouble again."

There was a sense of peace between the siblings. T'Challa grinned at his sister. "I must confess, I was afraid you had forgotten."

"One doesn't easily forget Wakanda, brother. Nor when they get blamed for a crime of their brother's."

"I hoped not." He smiled and then expression turned somewhat serious. "I know not all your memories of Wakanda are pleasant, sister. But it is my aim to give you some new, happier ones."

"You've already done enough, brother." Kala smiled at her brother.

"Are you two done being sentimental saps, I'm ready to be home," Nakia interrupted the siblings. Her hands were placed on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently. Nakia knew that she had to wait for T'Challa and Kala to exit the aircraft before she could. Protocol. But that didn't stop Nakia from ribbing her king.

T'Challa laughed. "Alright, alright, point taken. But let's have some fun with this, shall we?"

Kala pulled a headscarf from her bag. She and T'Challa had devised a plan where she would walk off the aircraft in disguise. When the headscarf was on, Kala turned toward her brother and Nakia. "How do I look?" Kala asked.

It was Nakia who spoke. "Very much like an American." Kala wasn't sure whether Nakia's works were supposed to be a little dig or not, but given their past animosity, she certainly took them that way. Nakia's words always seemed to ruffle her feathers when they were younger.

Standing a little taller, Kala said, "Sometimes one must adapt." She eyed Nakia somewhat suspiciously. T'Challa was completely oblivious to the tension between the two women. But Okoye joined them, after witnessing the exchange. She attempted to smooth things over.

"I don't think Nakia was trying to insult the Princess, isn't that correct, Nakia?" Okoye eyed Nakia until the other woman's will buckled.

"It wasn't an insult, Princess. I was merely saying your disguise should be suitable." There was a pause. Nakia sighed. "That is honestly, what I meant, Princess Kala."

"Oh." That was the only response Kala could manage.

Kala didn't miss the T'Challa's gentle touch on Nakia's arm or his whisper into her ear, "Now who's holding us up?" Nor did Kala miss Nakia's smile. Clearly, the two had been close in her absence from Wakanda. And she was enough of an adult to try to get along with Nakia for T'Challa's sake.

The ramp of the aircraft lowered. T'Challa led the grand procession. Followed by Nakia and Okoye walking side by side. Kala processed last, keeping her face cast downward so that no one might see her. Although Kala's eyes flittered back and forth as she tried to take in her Wakandan surroundings. So much had changed since she left and yet, so much of it still looked the same.

The Wakandan Guard gave T'Challa their welcome. He returned their welcome, crossing his arms over his chest in an x motion. Kala's heart beat a little faster as she looked up for a moment at her mother and sister. They were beautiful. More beautiful than Kala remembered them being. Tears began to sting at her eyes as she cast her glance downward once more.

They came to a sudden stop. Kala began to shake from the nerves. She silently prayed to her ancestors that T'Challa was right. That after all these years, the mother whom she loved, would welcome her back with open arms.

"T'Challa," Ramonda spoke. "Who have you brought with you."

Kala's heartstrings tightened. Her mother's voice was just as she remembered it. Sure, she had heard over the years via technology. But it was so much different hearing her mother in real life only a few feet from where she was standing.

"Mother, I have brought with me, a princess."

Kala then lifted her head and looked at her mother with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ramonda gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "It can't be. My Kala?"

"It's me, Mother," Kala managed to speak before bursting into sobs as she ran for her mother. Ramonda opened her arms as her oldest daughter threw herself at her. Both women held onto each other tightly and cried.

"Oh, my, Kala," Ramonda soothed as she rubbed her daughter's back. "Oh, how I have missed you, my daughter. My precious, precious daughter."

"What about me?" Shuri teased with a grin on her face. Kala threw one of her arms out and pulled Shuri into their embrace. The three women stood there, their heads touching as they clung to each other for dear life. Despite the distance that had been between them, the three women loved each other fiercely. Despite the years and space between them, their bond had not crumbled, as Kala had feared.

While holding her daughters tightly to her, Ramonda began to hum a lullaby she had sung to both girls. Holding tight to her mother, Kala began to hum the tune with her mother. A few notes later, Shuri joined in. The song had always been special between the three women. But now, it was even more special because they were reunited. Tears stung at their eyes, as each of them realized how special this moment was to them.

After the song had finished, T'Challa cleared his throat and the three women reluctantly released each other. "I can't believe you're actually here," Ramonda whispered.

"My first order will be reverse Kala's banishment," T'Challa told his mother. "She will forever be a welcome daughter of Wakanda...and princess."

"You have no idea how much joy you have placed in your mother's heart, my son." Ramonda placed a kiss on T'Challa's cheek.

"If it is anything compared to the joy I have, then it must be great," he told his mother.

Ramonda patted her son's cheek before she turned once again to Kala. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Now, let's take a look at you, my daughter." Ramonda looked carefully at her daughter like she might never see her again, despite T'Challa's words. There could be joy in loss. While she had lost her husband, she had regained her daughter. Ramonda pressed a kiss against Kala's tear-stained cheek.

"You don't do this for me," Shuri said. Again, she was teasing her mother as she spoke her words with a smile.

"Hush, Shuri," Ramonda scolded. "You have been with me all these years. Kala has not. She was lost to us, but now is found."

Shuri rolled her eyes. "I was only joking, Mother."

Ramonda waved Shuri off. She took a step back and admired her three children together. It was a sight she feared that she would never behold again. She motioned for all three of them to draw closer. They obeyed. Ramonda held all three of her children once again. It had been so many years since she had been able to do such a thing. "It almost feels wrong to feel so much joy at having my babies reunited," Ramonda whispered. She then kissed the top of each of their heads.

It was then that Ramonda realized they still had an audience. She had gotten overwhelmed by Kala, that she had forgotten they were being watched. She still had subjects to address. Ramonda cleared her throat. "Kala, why don't you go inside. We will be in momentarily."

Kala kissed her mother's cheek and moved to walk back to the aircraft to retrieve her bags. But T'Challa's hand reached out and grabbed her arm. He must have known what she was about to do because he whispered, "You are a princess once more. There are people to do that for you. Please, let Wakanda take care of you."

She nodded her head and walked toward the door to the palace. It was strange walking through this door once again. As she walked inside, she took in the sight of the place. In the years since she had been banished, it had hardly changed. There were a few new pieces of artwork or throw pillows, but otherwise, it was almost exactly as she remembered it.

Kala turned in several small circles taking it all in. She inhaled deeply. It even smelled as she had remembered. Kala felt a lump in her throat. It all felt like a dream and she couldn't help but wonder when she was going to wake up. Kala sighed and then something caught her eyes. A piece of artwork on the wall. She walked closer toward it, stopping in front of it. Her jaw hung in shock. The artwork belonged to her. It was a painting of Wakanda in the style of Van Gough's _Starry Night_. She had made it for T'Chaka and given it to him her last Christmas in Wakanda. She had forgotten about it.

An arm wrapped around Kala's shoulder. She turned to find her mother. "You kept this?" she asked rather hoarsely.

"I told him that while he had the power to banish you, I had the power to make sure he never forgot you." Ramonda kissed her daughter's head. "He regretted what he did to you. He never said so, but he didn't have to. T'Chaka was a stubborn man, a proud man, and that was the one mistake he refused to admit to anyone besides himself."

"I'm sorry for his death, Mother, for your sake. But not I'm sorry it brought us together once more."

Ramonda took her daughter's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Come, child. Your room is as you left it."

Kala chuckled. "Oh god, I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Ramonda chuckled and led her daughter through the palace until they reached Kala's childhood bedroom. Kala opened the door and true to her mother's word, it was just as she had left it. She was glad that she hadn't been the type to hang posters of boy bands on the walls. Otherwise, they would have been severely outdated. She had preferred things clean, with a slight elegant touch.

Kala walked up to four-poster canopy bed and wrapped a hand around one of the posts. Her hand traced the intricate design in the smooth wood. "You used to yell at T'Challa and I when we climbed these," Kala chuckled.

"I didn't want either of you to break your necks," Ramonda said seriously.

Kala nodded and smiled. She then sat down on what had once been her bed. She picked up a stuffed animal that had been left behind. An old stuffed elephant. It had been her favorite growing up. Kala held it tight for a few seconds before she set it back down.

Ramonda motioned for Kala to approach her. So, Kala did. Ramonda stood in front of a mirror. She turned Kala so that she faced it. She then slipped a necklace around her daughter's neck. Kala recognized the necklace. It was made of vibranium, not often used in jewelry, but it represented Wakanda's fine metal. And there were several diamonds in a small pendant which had been harvested from the mountains. While it was a rather simple necklace, Kala knew that it belonged to the royal collection. A symbol of Wakanda. "It was always meant for you," Ramonda whispered. "Now they will see you once again as a true daughter and princess of Wakanda."

Kala felt tears threaten to spill once more as her hand gently wrapped around the pendant. "Oh mother," Kala whispered. "I've missed you. I've missed Wakanda. I've missed being home."

Ramonda gently rested her forehead on her daughter's head. With her free hand, Kala reached and took her mother's hand. She squeezed it tightly. Kala had missed this. She truly had and she was grateful to once again experience this. Although, she couldn't help but wonder if it would all go away once again.

Eventually, Ramonda lifted her head from her daughters. She began to run her fingers through her daughter's hair. "May I ask what you have done to your beautiful hair?" Ramonda asked with a furrowed brow.

"It was straightened, Mother." Kala chuckled as Ramonda gently tsk-tsked.

"Go visit your brother and sister. I'm sure they both want to see you for a spell. And when you come back, we'll see about that hair."

Kala ran her fingers through her straightened hair and nodded her head. While most people would have found such a thing overbearing, Kala was simply grateful to have a mother again. Not to mention that it would give her an excuse to spend more time with her mother. Kala kissed her mother's cheek once more, still not quite believing it wasn't a dream before she headed off to find T'Challa and Shuri.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Boom! Another chapter! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this! It means a lot to me! :)**

 **To my reviewers: winchestergirl1123, ghostbuster30, fantasy92, musicluver246, guest, keepcalmlovemultiplefandoms, and wayward jules. Thank you so much for those lovely reviews you left me! It meant a lot! :)**


End file.
